The White Rose: Bedroom scene
by Jessemudflap
Summary: Spin off from the White Rose. Raven and Beast Boy lemon.


I decided to do it this way. I would write a slight lemon (hopefully it's not too graphic, but I don't think it is) and post it as a spin-off, leaving The White Rose rated T. So, this is an excerption from TWR. But I have to say in advance that this probably sucks serious monkey butt, for I am just going off of what I read in romance novels. Hopefully, it's not too terribly bad, but I don't think it's good, so read at your own risk. Lol.

* * *

His kiss was tender, a mere brush of his lips against hers. Raven didn't know such a simple act could take her breath away so easily. Beast Boy shifted, his lips never leaving hers, and slid his body between her legs. Raven placed her knees on either side of his waist, entangling her hands in his hair and pressing her lips more firmly against his.

Raven froze completely when his fingers nimbly loosened the buttons of her shirt, but she relaxed slowly, almost hesitantly. Beast Boy noticed and he pulled away from her, a slim button still held between his fingers.

"Raven, you don't have to do this."

She gently gnawed on her lower lip. She knew she didn't have to but she wanted to. This was something she had wanted for awhile, even though she had denied it. And now her emotions were making an appearance. After tonight they may never show up again and being with Beast Boy for the first time would be damn near impossible.

"I want this, Beast Boy."

His eyes searched hers and Raven was almost afraid he would pull away from her. Gently, Raven lifted her body up into a sitting position, Beast Boy having no other choice but to follow suit. Her top slipped from her shoulders, only being held up by a couple of buttons. With calmness she didn't feel, Raven undid the rest, her eyes never leaving his. His eyes were clouded with passion as well as nervous with hints of fear lurking behind the green orbs.

He was as nervous as she was.

Some of the tension drained from her shoulders. It was comforting to know that he was felling the same way she was. Beast Boy's shirt fell from her body, leaving her chest covered only by the practical white bra. But Beast Boy's eyes never left hers.

Raven swallowed hard, leaning her body forward and slanting her mouth over his. Things started gently at first, but soon, Beast Boy's hand tangled in her hair, taking control and deepening the kiss.

She sighed quietly. She needed him to lead because she had no idea what to do. Her familiarity stopped at kissing, and even then she was inexperienced. Beast Boy pressed a large hand to the small of her back and leaned down gently, crawling over her. His lips never left hers, even when he managed to slice the bra from her chest with his claws.

Raven bit his lip gently, rising up a fraction so she could pull Beast Boy's shirt from his body. Before long, Beast Boy had Raven completely nude, though he was left only in boxers.

She had her finger hooked against the hem, before she managed to glance down. "You're wearing Scooby-Doo boxers?" Her lavender orbs lifted to his, eyebrow raised in amusement. Strangely, she didn't feel uncomfortable being naked in front of him. It felt so normal, so right.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with Scooby-Doo boxers," he said, defending his choice of underwear. Raven rolled her eyes before jerking them off. Beast Boy leaned in to kiss her, gently sucking her tongue into his mouth. His hands traced over every inch of her, as if memorizing her curves into his head.

And finally, after bringing her over the edge with his fingers, Beast Boy slid into her. It felt...strange. It wasn't painful, but unusual. Raven's eyebrows drew together in slight pain when he breached her barrier.

His breath was ragged as he kissed her. "Are you alright, Rae?"

She nodded, cringing slightly at the discomfort. Beast Boy thrust all the way into her with a groan, but made no further move. Raven bit her lip in unease as her body stretched to accommodate him.

Raven shifted her hips slightly, as if to ease the strangle feeling of having another human inside her. She heard his sharp intake of breath and immediately thought she had done something wrong. "Beast Boy? Did...I do something wrong?"

He shook his head as sweat beaded his forehead. "No. God, Raven, I don't think I can take it anymore."

Unsure of what he meant, Raven lifted her hips again, telling him she was ready. He groaned again, slowly pulling out of her before thrusting back in. Now_ that _felt strange.

Raven's breath caught in her throat. She had heard that the first time for women was usually painful and that they never really felt anything except discomfort. But...the feel of him sliding into her was enough to make her moan in pleasure.

Beast Boy's pace started to increase and the thrust of his hips against hers became harder. He pressed his mouth against hers, his breath coming in short pants. Raven raked her fingernails against his sweat soaked back, sliding her tongue across his.

Suddenly, Beast Boy hit a certain spot and Raven cried out in shocked pleasure. Raven's breathing became as ragged as his as he hit the same spot over and over again. She could only bury her head against his shoulder at the feeling and groaned. The pleasure built slowly, coiling inside her until she thought she would scream at the intensity of it. Raven cried out his name as her orgasm hit, her body clenching around his tightly.

And then his body stiffened, a deep growl emitting from his throat as Raven's release sent him over the edge. Raven kissed his sweaty shoulder as he collapsed against her, his body trembling with release. He leaned his brow against her shoulder, resting on his forearms to keep most of his weight off.

Raven couldn't help it; she smiled against his skin. Beast Boy finally regained his normal breathing tempo and slid out of her. Raven winced at the tender felling that the movement left behind. So this was what they meant by the soreness...

Beast Boy collapsed on his back, left arm flung over his eyes while the right sought out Raven's hand. "Are you alright, Rae?" He asked, squeezing her hand when he finally found it.

"I'm...sore...but other than that, I'm fine." Raven shifted slowly, grimacing slightly, and rested her head against his chest. Beneath her ear his heart pounded wildly.

"The next time will be better for you, I swear." Beast Boy dropped his arm from his eyes and glanced down at her with a grin large enough to light up an entire city. Raven shook her head in amusement.

"You seem elated, Gar."

He laughed richly, scooting his body so his face was level with hers. "I am. You don't know how long I wanted to do that."

Her eyes widened in shock. "You've wanted to do that with me for a while?"

His grin lessened, but he still smiled. Raven had never seen him so content before, not even when Terra had been around. He seemed so...peaceful, so happy. Had she really caused that?

"Before I even heard the name Terra."

Raven felt her heart leap into her throat. Raven tapped her finger against his chest, and then curled her fingers together when she realized she was fidgeting. "Really? So...was I...okay?" _Oh, great Raven. Perfect. Ask him if he thought the sex was good...jeez, you really are a first timer_, Sloth said with a belch.

Beast Boy laughed softly, gently raking his claws through her sweat-soaked hair. "You were better than okay."

_My God, this pillow talk it so damn corny_, Brave snorted, her laughter filling Raven's head.

Raven ignored the emotions in her head. She was not about to have a bloody conversation with them after making love with Beast Boy.

Raven sighed, leaning in slowly to kiss him. She knew he was exhausted, but she needed to know something before she let him sleep. "Did Terra make you feel this way?"

His body stiffened slightly. "What do you mean?"

Raven groaned lightly, sitting up and leaning over him. Her hair pooled against his stomach and fell into her eyes. She merely tucked it behind her ear. "You seem so...content. I've never seen you like this before. And...I was just wondering if she made you feel like this, too."

Beast Boy smiled gently, "No. She didn't. I've never felt like this before."

Raven smiled slightly, leaning down to kiss him softly. "You're tired. You should get some rest."

Beast Boy grinned devilishly, flipping her onto her back and pinning her hands above her head. "I'm not too tired for another round."

Raven rolled her eyes.

* * *

Ugh…told you it sucked. But oh well. I'm sure you can forgive me for my horrible sex scenes. Dude, that sounded so weird…but anyways, I'll get started on the rest of the White Rose now. Tootles! 


End file.
